En la Oscuridad
by Amed
Summary: [KaiHil Vampire-fic!] Una mudanza, una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos y nuevas experiencias puede cambiarte la vida. Por suerte Hilary no es la típica chica nueva, ni Kai es tu típico vampiro, y este no es el típico fic de vampiros ["Pequeña" parodia a las historias de vampiros] [Más información adentro] [Dedicado a Hilary Kryss Yagami]


Bueno, hoy si que me entretuve publicando, no? xD

Ok, este fic está dedicado a **Hilary Kryss Yagami** como premio por responder correctamente al acertijo publicado en el capítulo IX de mi fic "Al fondo del Asunto". Pero lean las notas al final para saber más.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Tal vez algo de OOCness, mi mejor intento de parodiar las historias de vampiros, empieza un poco aburrido, pero despues se pone mejor, y no me acuerdo si había alguna mala palabra o no.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, blah blah blah, sigamos con el fic!

* * *

Hoy no era un día como cualquier otro para Hilary. Desde hace poco más de una semana que los días no eran como antes.

El mes pasado su padre había conseguido un nuevo empleo y ya van ocho días desde que se mudaron a su nueva casa en los suburbios.

Siendo completamente sincera, Hilary estaba muy emocionada por el cambio.

Su viejo vecindario era más…"meh" que nada. Ni bueno ni malo, solo…aburrido. Lo mismo con su escuela.

Este cambio le ofrecía la oportunidad de tener nuevas emociones, aunque ella no sabía en realidad hasta donde la llevarían…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Prinston-High era una escuela relativamente pequeña, casi todos sus estudiantes se conocían entre sí, por lo que una chica nueva era fácil de distinguir. Si a eso se le suma el hecho de que el año escolar ya iba a la mitad, pues, Hilary no tenía muchas oportunidades de pasar desapercibida.

Aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho.

-¡Hola!- estaba terminando de copiar lo que el profesor de matemáticas había escrito en el pizarrón, cuando un leve toque en su hombro y el llamado de una voz desconocida le hicieron voltear a ver quién era.

-Vos sos la chica nueva, ¿verdad?- quien hablaba era una adolescente de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello color rosa y ojos dorados –Yo me llamo Mariah, es un gusto conocerte-

-Igualmente- Hilary correspondió la sonrisa de la otra y estrechó la mano que se le fue ofrecida –Soy Hilary-

Mariah se quedó con ella por el resto de las clases, contándole pequeños detalles y chismes sobre el colegio, los profesores y los estudiantes. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, la chica de pelo rosa insistió que la acompañara en sus mesa, así se conocía con los amigos de esta.

-Hil, te presento a Rei- el primero era un chico de cabello negro atado en una larga trenza, una expresión calmada y ojos color ámbar –y a Max- el otro era un chico rubio de ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y algunas pecas en su rostro.

-Es un placer- ni bien las presentaciones concluyeron, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar del almuerzo.

-¿Y Hilary? ¿Cómo estás disfrutando tu primer día en Prinston-High?- Rei le preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Bien- la castaña sonrió –Todos han sido muy amables hasta ahora- ni bien esas palabras salieron de su boca, un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón comedor.

Hilary estaba por preguntar si había dicho algo malo cuando el grito desaforado de un grupo de chicas desde el otro lado del salón casi los deja sordos a los cuatro.

-Parece que Kai vino hoy- el comentario de Max por poco no es escuchado gracias a los gritos y exclamaciones que inundaron el salón.

En la entrada del comedor estaba sucediendo algún tipo de conmoción. Varias chicas se habían levantado de sus asientos y ahora estaban rodeando a lo que parecía ser una persona, aunque en realidad no podía ver por tanta gente.

-¿Quién acaba de llegar?- Hilary le preguntó a Mariah, quien se estaba riendo por lo bajo de las reacciones de las otras chicas.

-Hiwatari Kai- respondió sonriendo –¡Sex-symbol de Prinston-High!- el tono divertido con la que la chica hablaba dejaba en claro que le parecía ridículo lo que las demás adolescentes hacían para atraer la atención de dicho chico.

Eventualmente la muchedumbre abrió paso y Hilary pudo ver claramente al tan famoso Kai.

La castaña debía admitir que era bastante atractivo, aunque de una forma un poco extravagante. Tenía el cabello de dos tonos de azul, más claro adelante y más oscuro atrás y lo traía peinado de una forma, digamos, peculiar. Era un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero no de una forma desagradable y estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, a pesar de que era un día bastante soleado.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Eran de un color rojo puro, del mismo carmín que la sangre y cuando, por casualidad, esos ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña.

-Te da escalofríos, ¿cierto?- Mariah comentó, temblando exageradamente en una burla a los "escalofríos", al parecer bastante acostumbrada a lo que el chico bicolor provocaba en otras personas.

Bueno, era un poquito decepcionante saber que no era solo ella a quien le generaba esa reacción la mirada carmesí, pero la verdad tampoco le importaba mucho.

Kai eventualmente se sentó en una mesa y fue inmediatamente rodeado del mismo grupo de chicas que lo siguieron desde su entrada, y Hilary decidió que no valía la pena molestarse por él…

/-/-/-/-/-/

No más de media hora después de terminado el almuerzo, Kai se encontraba recostado sobre el césped a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando de la brisa.

-Con que ahí te escondes- el comentario de una voz conocida cerca suyo interrumpió su tranquilidad, y gruñendo por lo bajo abrió los ojos para ver a quien había llegado.

-¿Qué quieres, Tyson?- el chico de largo cabello azul, ojos igualmente azules y sombrero de beisbol se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quiero?- el bicolor se sentó, reclinándose contra el árbol mientras el otro hablaba con un cierto deje de enojo en su voz –Quiero evitar que te quedes libre, eso quiero-

Ugh, no esto de nuevo… ¿Desde cuándo Kinomiya Tyson se preocupaba por la asistencia, de él o de cualquiera?

Ambos tenían la misma cantidad de faltas, y Kai estaba muy consciente de ello. En todo caso, no es como si faltar a clases para ir a buscarlo iba a ayudarlos en alguna forma.

El peliazul al parecer entendió que no podría engañar al bicolor con eso y se quedó callado por un tiempo, esperando a que la molestia del otro desapareciera un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Hoy vino una nueva chica al colegio- Tyson comentó al aire, como si en realidad no fuera algo importante, pero Kai ya sabía a donde iba a ir esta conversación.

-¿Y eso me importa por qué…?- ese era un pequeño temita que a él le tenía sin cuidado, y, sinceramente, quería despreocuparse de ello por un par de años más.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?- el otro adolescente, en cambio, parecía escandalizado ante esa respuesta.

-_"Aquí vamos…"_- Kai había escuchado este discurso unas… ¿qué? ¿Diez veces? Ya ni se acuerda, normalmente no le presta atención de todas formas.

-¡Kai! ¡Necesitas encontrar una pareja!- el peliazul sonaba en verdad molesto con el otro, después de todo, esto no era algo que él debería repetirle tanto –Ya sabes. Alguien con quien compartir toda la eternidad y ese tipo de cosas-

-¿No estoy muy joven para pensar en compartir toda la eternidad con una sola persona?- dijo el bicolor, más que nada para molestar al otro, pues ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-Tienes ciento veinticinco años, eso no es ser joven- Tyson lo miró seriamente, este no era un tema el cual debía ser tomado tan a la liguera.

-¿Y?- Kai rodó los ojos, cansado de tener la misma conversación cada que una chica linda y/o disponible se les cruzaba enfrente –Cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre, él tenía quinientos siete años de edad-

No había porque apurarse, estas cosas son muy delicadas.

Era cierto que, al ser vampiro necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida (a algún estúpido se le había ocurrido que el "amor" entre un vampiro y una mortal era la mejor forma de que el primero mantuviera sus fuerzas, mucho más que la sangre humana), pero estas cosas hay que pensarlas muy bien.

Pues al final, nadie quiere estar estando con una persona, a quien dejaron de soportar al siglo, por toda una eternidad.

-Como sea. Vos solo querés quedarte con menos responsabilidades- el bicolor dijo, interrumpiendo lo que el otro estaba diciendo sobre…algo a lo que no le prestó atención.

-No me importaría si no me trataras como a un sirviente- el peliazul lo miró molesto.

-Sos mi sirviente- el vampiro dijo con calma, sin importarle la mirada que el otro le estaba dando. Después de todo, desde que lo convirtió hace ciento nueve años, Tyson estaba atado a él.

-Bueno, tal vez- el peliazul bajó la mirada en vergüenza y descontento –Pero si consigues una esposa, habrá ciertas cosas que ya no tendré que hacer, y nunca más pasaría lo de Europa-

Ante estas palabras, ambos chicos se sonrojaron violentamente, alejándose un poco del otro y tratando de reprimir los embarazosos recuerdos de aquella vez que fueron a vacacionar por Europa.

-Creí que habíamos acordado nunca volver a hablar de eso-

/-/-/-/-/-/

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día de clases, y la vida de Hilary seguía un rumbo normal.

Como había dicho, desde aquella vez que cruzaron miradas en el almuerzo, la castaña no se había molestado en acercarse a Kai; la verdad, no valía la pena (además que uno debería ser invisible o extremadamente delgado como para atravesar a todas las admiradoras que estaba constantemente rodeándolo).

Las cosas para Hilary estaban marchando bien, nada extremadamente emocionante había pasado todavía, pero siempre encontraba la forma de entretenerse explorando la ciudad.

_-"¡Demonios, no otra vez!"_- entiéndase "explorar" por "perderse".

Ella no era alguien despistada ni sin sentido de la orientación, pero los suburbios tenían calles que formaban lo que ella juraba, era un laberinto.

Esa tarde la había pasado en la casa de Mariah terminando uno de los trabajos grupales que la profesora de geografía les había dejado, y como su casa no quedaba tan lejos, decidió simplemente irse caminando.

Claro que no había contado con lo fácil que le era perderse. Ya el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y ella no estaba más cerca de su casa de lo que había estado hace media hora.

-¡Odio este lugar!- gritó frustrada al terminar, otra vez, en un callejón sin salida y estaba por darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino cuando algo al fondo del callejón llamó su atención.

Ahora, cuando una persona sensata ve algo extraño en un callejón oscuro, en medio de lo que parece ser un vecindario poco habitado, cuando es de noche y está completamente sola, lo primero que hacer es irse de ahí, y eso es exactamente lo que la castaña hiso.

Para su desgracia, al darse la vuelta chocó contra la tapa de uno de los tachos de basura que se encontraba en el callejón, lo que hiso bastante ruido al golpear con el piso.

Despacio, una vez la tapa dejó de moverse, Hilary volteó la vista hacia atrás, rogándole a quien fuera que nadie la haya escuchado.

Casi al fondo del callejón se podía distinguir la figura de una persona, un poco más alta que ella y esbelta, que lentamente volteó la vista hacia donde ella se encontraba, permitiéndole ver de quien se trataba.

Un rostro pálido pero apuesto era casi oculto por las sombras, mechones de un color azul enmarcaban dicho rostro y unos ojos del mismísimo carmesí de la sangre la miraban fijamente.

Pero por más de lo llamativos que eran esos ojos, lo que más le atrajo la atención, y más la perturbó, fue el par de colmillos que sobresalían de la boca, tan blancos que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Hilary tragó saliva, hasta ahora ella había conocido a solo una persona con ese color de ojos y los colmillos que este tenía no le inspiraban confianza.

Cuando Kai dio un paso hacia ella, la castaña se vio la vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse lo más rápido posible, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una figura se apareció en frente de ella y la sujetó firmemente de los brazos.

-Elegiste el peor momento para pasar por acá- una voz y un rostro que no conocía le dijeron con un tono serio y se vio cara a cara con unos ojos carmín que de alguna forma no encajaban con la tez ligueramente bronceada y el largo cabello azul de esta persona.

-¡Viejo, tienes que tener más cuidado!- quien la sostenía le dijo a Kai, quien se acercaba a ambos lentamente -¿Qué si era alguien más peligroso?-

Esperen un momento, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué acaso ella no era alguien de peligro? ¡Ya van a ver qué tan "poco peligrosa" es!

Con un certero rodillazo a la entrepierna logró liberarse y emprendió la huida. Lamentablemente solo llegó a doblar a la esquina cuando una fuerza sobrehumana la empujó contra la pared y otra vez volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-No te muevas- Kai le dijo fríamente mientras la mantenía firmemente agarrada de una muñeca y uno de sus brazos apretaba su cuello contra la pared -¿Te encuentras bien?- el bicolor le preguntó al otro adolescente, quien se estaba quejando de dolor en el piso.

-Si…estoy bien- Tyson se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, y cuando Hilary volvió a verlo, sus ojos ya no eran de ese color carmín, si no del mismo azul de su cabello -¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola seriamente, decidiendo que era lo que iban a hacer; y la castaña hubiera dicho algo de no ser por la presión en su garganta que poco a poco le estaba quitando el aire.

-Escúchame bien- después de un rato, Kai dijo mirándola seriamente –Voy a dejarte ir, pero si dices algo de lo que viste esta noche, a quien sea, te prometo que haré que parezca un accidente- con cada palabra que decía, los colmillos que había visto antes brillaban con la luz de la luna, recordándole de qué no se suponía debía hablar -¿Entendido?-

La castaña tragó saliva lo mejor que pudo y asintió con la cabeza, y después de amenazarla una última vez con la mirada, el bicolor la dejó ir.

Hilary corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ahí, aunque en realidad no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, ella solo quería irse a su casa.

Kai la miró marcharse y suspiró con alivio ni bien la chica desapareció en una esquina, había tenido una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago desde que la vio en el callejón.

No le gustaba para nada…

Continuará…

* * *

Juro que después se pone mejor, lo juro!

**Sobre el** **fic:** la verdad es que esto no está terminado. Me cuesta tanto idear algo para este fic que se ajuste a lo que Hilary Kriss Yagami quería, que se me hizo difícil y me trabé en un punto.

Bueno, ella originalmente había pedido por un KaiHil fic de vampiros, y como yo le perdí mucho respeto a todo lo que se relaciona con vampiros (culpen a la saga de Crepúsculo), le pregunté si podía hacer una parodia de los típicos fics de vampiros y ella me dijo que sí.

Al principio pensé en hacer algo cortito y completamente crack, pero después no me pareció que quedaría bien, por lo que decidí hacer una parodia un poco más "seria" y no tan "incoherente" como si hubiera hecho un crack-fic.

Este fic mayoritariamente se va a basar en los personajes secundarios y las situaciones empujando a Kai y Hilary en lo que es una típica historia de vampiros, pero ellos no están de acuerdo con esto.

La verdad es que quería hacerlo cortito, pero empecé a escribir y se me alargó, y se me alargó y me choqué con un bloque que todavía no se me ha ido. Básicamente por eso es que no he publicado nada en un largo rato, pues me sentía mal de publicar algo sin terminar este fic.

Pero bueno, me dí por vencida y decidí subir al menos esto (que apenas y es el principio) y a medida que pueda avanzar con la historia, seguiré subiendo partes (no creo que me lleve más de dos o tres partes, igual).

Así que bueno, una ve más, felicidades a Hilary Kriss Yagami por responder bien el acertijo y discúlpame por tardarme tanto, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para terminar este fic! Espero que aunque sea este te haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y no se olviden de dejarme un review con sus opiniones e ideas, lo apreciaría mucho!

Que tengan un buen día y nos vemos! n.n


End file.
